


Пустельга

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Пустельга

Синий отсвет экрана, мелкие строчки записей, тихие звуки – лёгкий шорох, шипение – в наушнике гарнитуры, и бесконечное видео с камер наблюдения. Пальцы легко касаются клавиш, щёлкают мышкой. Один и тот же нескончаемый процесс – найти, отследить, передать информацию.  
На краю стола в большой чашке остывает крепкий кофе.  
\- Привет, - раздаётся негромкое за спиной.  
\- Джаред, не отвлекай, - отвечает он вошедшему без спроса в комнату.  
\- Ты опять не ужинал?  
\- Я занят, Джаред.  
\- Как всегда. Ты всегда занят и тебе всегда не до этого, - с тихим вздохом Джаред подходит сзади и обнимает его со спины. – Дженсен, ты должен отдохнуть. Доктор сказал…  
\- Они много чего говорят, но это ничего не меняет. Всё, иди ужинать. Ты только что вернулся, холодный и голодный. А у меня дел по горло.  
\- Дел будет ещё больше, если я расскажу, что узнал сегодня.  
\- Марш ужинать!  
\- Только с тобой.  
\- Джаред!  
Но Джаред ничего не говорит, только хватает за спинку кресла и аккуратно вывозит из полутёмной комнаты, старательно не обращая внимания на возмущённый мат.

Пять лет назад один упёртый в своей честности полицейский схлопотал пару выстрелов в спину, попавших прямо в позвоночник. Он перенёс клиническую смерть и долго лежал в коме, но в итоге, когда пришёл в себя, оказался парализован.  
Его упёртость никуда не делась даже после этого, он продолжил «служить и защищать», но уже не поднимаясь со своего инвалидного кресла. Собрал втихаря у себя в квартире целый наблюдательный пост: несколько мониторов, компьютеров, подключился к камерам наблюдения и целыми днями просматривал «проблемные территории».  
Была у этого полицейского одна мысль, которой он стал просто одержим.  
Найти виновного.  
Найти того ублюдка, который фактически его убил. Найти и остановить, потому что список его жертв исчислялся сотнями.  
Джаред знал об этом прекрасно.  
Потому что Дженсен и был тем самым полицейским.  
\- Я поговорил с ребятами, - произнёс Джаред, снимая старую кожаную куртку. – Есть кое-что о его появлении в Чайнатауне.  
В гостиной горел яркий свет, и спрятаться здесь от внимательных глаз было просто некуда. Дженсен молча пил кофе из своей огромной кружки – новая порция, посвежее и совсем ещё горячая – и делал вид, что очень заинтересован программой передач в газете.  
Джаред со вздохом продолжил:  
\- Да, понимаю, Чайнатаун – не его территория, но он там бывает. Это проверенный факт. Долго будешь игнорировать меня?  
\- До тех пор пока ты не бросишь эту ерунду, - ещё один глоток кофе.  
\- Это ты занимаешься ерундой! – внезапно вспылил Джаред. Он яростно взмахнул руками, бросая куртку в ближайшее кресло. – Сколько раз тебе говорить?! Не лезь в это дело, Эклз! Один раз он уже убил тебя!  
\- Вот именно поэтому, - Дженсен холодно посмотрел на Джареда. – Я надеялся, что буду его последней жертвой. Его должны были взять на моём трупе, а что в итоге?  
Джаред возвёл взгляд к потолку, мысленно спрашивая себя: «Господи, за что мне это?», поднёс сложенные вместе ладони к губам и сделал глубокий вдох.  
И только после этого рискнул продолжить:  
\- Да, его отпустили, потому что присяжные признали его невиновным.  
\- А должны были отправить за решётку на чёрт знает сколько лет! – Дженсен со всей силы ударил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла.  
Кружка грохнулась на пол, разлив кофе, сам Дженсен едва не упал, перевернув кресло, но Джаред успел его подхватить и усадить правильно.  
\- Я ненавижу нынешнюю судебную систему, - прошипел Дженсен, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Прогнила не только она, Эклз, - Джаред вздохнул и сел прямо на пол – так, чтобы видеть лицо Дженсена. – Мы вряд ли сможем что-то сделать…  
\- Я могу. Я могу выследить, собрать на него тонну компромата, я не бесполезный мусор, чёрт возьми! Мозги у меня ещё работают!  
\- Я знаю, знаю. Слушай, у меня… - Джаред попытался подобрать правильные слова. – У меня есть знакомые. Разные. Ты это прекрасно знаешь. У меня есть деньги. И связи отца. Почему бы… Знаешь, я много думал об этом, серьёзно. Не смотри на меня так, Эклз! Да, я всего лишь студент, но, чёрт возьми, я учусь в Стэнфорде, ещё год – и получу диплом юриста! Если заручиться поддержкой Бивера, мы можем открыть агентство. У нас будет прикрытие, понимаешь? Бивер…  
\- …курирует не только частных детективов, но и охотников за головами, Падалеки, - Дженсен прищурился. – Откуда, интересно, у сына мэра Нью-Йорка такие знакомые, а?  
\- Я и не с такими людьми знаком. Хочу предложить вам, мистер Эклз, создать частное детективное агентство. Возглавлять его будет, скажем, отставной агент ФБР, Розенбаум. Есть такой, да. Я буду спонсировать – не очень явно, правда. Бивер будет курировать деятельность, помогать с людьми. А вы, мистер Эклз, сможете в полной мере заниматься своим хобби – уже на легальной основе. Но самое главное. Когда мы всё-таки доберёмся до нашей цели – мы сможем контролировать процесс причинения справедливости. В конце концов, иногда преступников убивают при попытке бегства. Что думаете? – улыбка Джареда была как у Мефистофеля, от неё невозможно было отвести взгляд.  
Дженсен моргнул. Ему показалось, что он впервые видит этого мальчишку. Столько соблазна…  
\- Я… согласен, мистер Падалеки.  
В ярко освещённой гостиной они настороженно смотрели друг другу в глаза. На полу, в лужице кофе валялись осколки чашки, но им обоим было плевать.

Синий отсвет экрана, мелкие строчки записей, тихие звуки – лёгкий шорох, шипение – в наушнике гарнитуры, и бесконечное видео с камер наблюдения. Пальцы легко касаются клавиш, щёлкают мышкой. Один и тот же нескончаемый процесс – найти, отследить, передать информацию.  
\- Супербой, это Пустельга, цель вышла из бара.  
\- Понял, беру на себя.  
Дженсен снял очки и потёр уставшие глаза.  
Ещё одна ниточка. Ещё один гвоздик в крышку гроба того, кто не заслуживает права жить. Того, кто убил не только Дженсена Эклза, но и две с лишним сотни других людей.  
У каждого из убитых были близкие, которые могут навестить их теперь только на кладбище.  
Но этот кошмар скоро закончится, совсем скоро.  
Дженсен не знал, как он сам остался на этом свете. Не знал, чьи молитвы удержали его в мире живых.  
\- Дженсен? – голос Джареда раздался откуда-то из глубины дома.  
\- Я здесь, - он отцепил гарнитуру, отключая микрофон, но продолжил следить за тем, что происходило на экране монитора.  
Чёрно-белое изображение без звука, тёмные стены, покрытый мокрым снегом асфальт. И одинокая сутулая фигура, медленно бредущая по узкому переулку к ярко освещённой улице.  
Джаред вошёл в полутёмное помещение, приспособленное Дженсеном под наблюдательный пункт. Падалеки поставил перед Дженсеном кружку с кофе и ехидно ухмыльнулся:  
\- У меня новость. Отец объявил, что усыновит тебя.  
Дженсен едва не подавился кофе и удивлённо вытаращился на Джареда:  
\- Зачем?!  
\- Ну… я сказал ему утром, что хочу на тебе жениться. Тогда он заявил, что усыновит тебя, чтобы я не позорил его перед людьми. Если мы станем братьями, нам не разрешат заключить брак.  
\- Ты совсем двинулся? – с надеждой спросил его Дженсен.  
\- Нет. Но меня устроит и вариант с усыновлением. Тогда ты точно от меня никуда не денешься – я оформлю над тобой опеку.  
\- Ты больной на всю голову…  
\- Может быть, - Джаред нервно дёрнул плечом. – Наверно, я сошёл с ума, когда увидел тебя в луже крови посреди вашего разгромленного офиса. Или когда мне сказали, что ты умер. Или – когда ты неделю не выходил из комы. Я не знаю, честно. Но если отец решил тебя усыновить… я не против.  
\- Зато я против, - пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что – прости – не могу трахаться с тем, кто по документам будет мне братом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты в курсе? – Джаред опустился на пол, сел, поджав ноги, и обнял Дженсена, обхватив за неподвижные колени, накрытые тёплым пледом. Прижался щекой и закрыл глаза.  
Джареду казалось, что он снова тот испуганный до чёртиков девятнадцатилетний пацан, которого только что вытащили едва живым из сырого подвала, где несколько дней держали в заложниках. Тот самый пацан, который увидел своего спасителя умирающим посреди того хаоса, в который превратился полицейский участок после нападения группы вооружённых людей.  
В груди снова сдавило и стало невозможно дышать.  
Он вздрогнул, когда на его затылок осторожно легла тёплая ладонь.  
\- Джаред… - Дженсен тяжело вздохнул. – Ты же знаешь, что я весь твой. И всегда был.  
В ответ было только обиженное сопение.  
Они оба вздрогнули, когда в наушнике раздалось:  
\- Пустельга! Это Супербой. Цель ликвидирована.  
Дрожащей рукой Дженсен поднёс к губам микрофон и ответил:  
\- Кто убрал?  
\- Он… поскользнулся. И упал на торчащую арматуру.  
\- Убедись, что он сдох, слышишь? Убедись!  
\- Я понял. Отчёт будет завтра. А сейчас поспи что ли? Ты третьи сутки на ногах.  
\- Как прочту отчёт – сразу спать отправлюсь и просплю неделю. Но не раньше.  
\- Дело твоё. Отбой.  
\- Отбой.  
Руки Дженсена дрожали, холодные, вспотевшие.  
Джаред осторожно вытащил из его слабых пальцев гарнитуру, убрал на рабочий стол и с надеждой заглянул в глаза:  
\- Ну, может быть, всё-таки теперь спать, а?  
\- Пока нет. Не смогу. Посиди со мной немного, Джаред, ладно?  
За окном тихо падал пушистыми хлопьями снег, а на душе появилось странное чувство неуверенной надежды.  
Дженсен погладил вцепившегося в его ноги Джареда по растрёпанным волосам и закрыл глаза. Всего лишь на минуточку. Только чтобы перевести дух.  
Неужели этот кошмар наконец-то закончился?  
Он так устал.  
И так хочет покоя.

13.06.2014


End file.
